They Meddle with Love
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lincoln comes home after a bad day of school, and he learns that sometimes his sisters meddle for a good reason. One Shot. Lots of fluff.


**A/N: Whew I am back with another one shot, and I have to say, this one is a real tear jerker. It's based off a headcanon that I posted on my Tumblr yesterday about Lincoln not wanting to show his feelings around his sisters. Welp, please let me know what you think! Also, I apologize for not updating my chapter stories, I have been busy with school, but I still find time to write a few short stories for y'all.**

It was your typical day in the Loud house. All of the older children were arriving home from school. A few of the sisters were sitting on the couch watching TV, and having small conversations amongst themselves.

Suddenly, the front door bursts open, and in walks Lincoln Loud, the only boy of the family. Usually he comes home from school with a big smile on his face. Today, however, he looked like he had been kicked one too many times.

His sisters took notice of this.

"Hey little bro", Luna said as she stared at her brother. "Are you alright?"

Lincoln didn't look at her. "Yeah I'm fine", he mumbled, then immediately went upstairs.

"That was strange", said Lynn as she was balancing a soccer ball on her head.

"He must be having one of those like, swing set thingys", Leni said.

Her sisters stared at her, confused.

"I believe the term you are looking for is a "mood swing"", Lisa informed her.

"Oh, right", Leni said. "I knew that".

Back upstairs, Lincoln headed to his room, but not before being stopped by a couple sisters.

"Hey Lincoln!", Lana yelled as she ran up to him. "Can you come and help me put the new tire on Lola's car? I just need someone to hold my tools".

Lincoln sighed. "I would love to, Lana, but I just have so much homework to do".

Lana looked at him with a sad expression. "Oh, okay", she said as she headed back to her and Lola's room.

"Hey Lincoln", Lucy said as she snuck up behind him.

"Aaa!", Lincoln screamed when he saw her pop up out of nowhere. "What do you want?"

"I need help with a poem. It's for the poetry contest at school", she said.

Lincoln sighed again. "I'm sorry, Luce, but I really do have so much stuff to do", he said.

"Sigh", Lucy said, as she stared heading to her room.

Finally, Lincoln was able to enter his room. He hated lying to his sisters, because he really loved helping them, but he was just not in the mood for it right now. He sat on his bed and laid his back on the headboard and sighed.

"Ugh, why do I always mess everything up?", Lincoln said to himself. He looked over and saw his stuffed bunny, Bun Bun. He picked it up and hugged it tight. "At least you're here, buddy. My sisters wouldn't understand if they found out. They would just make fun of me even more".

After drowning in his sorrows, it was dinner time. Lincoln made his way down to the kitchen like normal, trying to not let his mood show through. He bumped into Luna in the hallway.

"Hey Linc!", she said. "It looks like you've peeked up a bit".

Lincoln gave her a fake smile. "Yep I'm all good now".

She reached over and ruffled his hair. "Now that's more like it!", she said. "Now let's go chow down, I'm starved".

They headed down to the dining room with the rest of their siblings. Since Lincoln was the last one to come down, he had to sit next to Lily's high chair.

"Ink-in!", the baby exclaimed when she saw her older brother sit down next to her.

He couldn't help but give her a small smile. "Hi Lily", he said.

To the other side of him was Lori, who he didn't mind, but she almost always gave him a constant stink eye.

"So, Lincoln", she began as she picked up a french fry and swirled it around in some ketchup. "Did you have any problems at school today? The other girls said you came home and was super pissed".

Lincoln started to get angry again. The whole family was staring at him. It was almost unavoidable now, but he still refused to talk about it.

"Nothing", he said. "Nothing happened".

This wasn't enough for his oldest sister apparently, as she kept patronizing him. "Hmm of course there wasn't".

Lincoln began to get up from the table. "Mom, Dad, may I please be excused?"

"Sure, son but you haven't even-", Lynn Sr started, but was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. "Touched your dinner".

"Look at what you did, Lori", Leni said. "You made Lincoln upset".

"No I didn't", Lori told her. "He's been like this all day".

"Maybe we should all go check on him", said Luan. "After dinner of course".

As soon as dinner was finished, and all of the dishes were washed, all ten girls headed upstairs to their only brother's room.

Inside, Lincoln was trying his best to calm down. He could still feel the stinging sensation behind his eyes, but desperately tried to suppress it.

"It's okay, Lincoln", he said to himself. "You'll forget it by tomorrow. Just gotta get through the rest of the day without your sisters finding out".

He felt the need to relieve himself, so he headed towards his door, cracking it slightly to make sure there were no meddling sisters around. There none that he could see, so he opened up his door, only to reveal the ten headed beast standing right there in front of him.

"Dang it", Lincoln whispered to himself.

He was far too used to his sisters doing this. They always knew when something wasn't right with him, even if he tried to suppress it.

This time was different though. They didn't look angry, they looked concerned.

Before he could speak, one of his sisters spoke up. "The jig is up Lincoln", Lola said, but not with her usual smirk. Her face was much more soft. "We know that something happened at school today, and you're going to tell us exactly what".

Lori stepped up and pushed Lola back a bit. "What Lola means is, we know that you've had a rough day, and we wanna help", she said.

The rest of the girls nodded.

"I appreciate it guys, but I'm fine", he reassured them. "I promise".

"I don't believe you", Lynn said as she stepped up and stood in front of him. "I know when something has happened to you, and something definitely has. Now who do I have to beat up this time?"

"Lynn, back off a bit, okay?", Luna told her.

Lynn went back to her original spot. Now it was time for a more soft approach. Leni went and stood in front of Lincoln, this time getting down on one knee so that they were eye level.

"Hey Linky, I know that you're not feeling that good today, and if you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you, okay?", Leni said in her soft voice, as she picked up one of his hands and softly stroked it.

Many "Yeahs" and "Yes's" could be heard from the group of girls.

It wasn't long before the boy realized that he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He could feel the corners of his eyes starting to itch. He took his hand back and turned away from his sisters. He hated crying in front of them. Any of them. But especially all ten of them.

He felt so embarrassed as he felt the first stream of tears come down his cheeks. He couldn't see them, but his sisters were all looking at him, in a way that only sisters who care about their brother can.

Lily couldn't stand to see her big brother like this, so she escaped from Luan's arms and crawled towards him.

She crawled over to him and began tugging on his pants. "Poo poo?", Lily said as she looked up at her brother.

Lincoln turned around and saw little Lily, sitting there looking at him. He didn't speak, just simply picked her up and held her in his arms.

Lily noticed the tears on his face and began to wipe them off. "Ink-in sad", she babbled.

He finally gained up enough strength to speak. "I-I'm so s-sorry guys", he stuttered while trying not to go into full on sob mode.

"Don't apologize, Lincoln", Luan said reassuringly. "There's nothing wrong with being sad".

"I-it's just that I-I don't like people seeing me c-cry", he said. "It's s-so embarrassing".

Oh, Lincoln", Lori said as she stood in front of her little brother. "Don't even be afraid to show how you truly feel".

"Yeah, dude", Luna said. "We've all felt really terrible at some point".

The others all nodded in agreement.

Leni came up again. "You don't have to tell us what happened, just know that we're here for you okay?", she said.

Lincoln nodded, and one by one, his sisters all came up and gave him a hug. He loved when they did this. Just one big pile of hugs.

Some of them even shed some tears as they all just stood there for a bit. Lincoln even felt Lily give him a kiss on the cheek.

With eleven children in the house, there's always plenty of love to go around. And at that moment, Lincoln felt especially loved. His sisters may love to butt into his life, but they do it with good reason.

"I love you guys so much", Lincoln said. "More than you'll ever know".

That was followed by nine "I love you more's" and one "poo poo".

Yeah, there's plenty of love in the Loud house.

 **A/N: And that's it! I didn't include what happened to Linc at school, because I kinda wanted to leave it up to the readers. Let me know what you think happened! Until next time!**


End file.
